


Wants

by e_addi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Also i didn't know what to title this so meh, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Sex, What is a summary, actually, cuz seriously idk how to explain this, have an excerpt, have the first paragraph, in all his canon-ish glory, its just, kinky sex at first but it gets fluffy, reiji wouldn't leave my brain but also didn't want to be a pirate so here he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: The only thing you could feel, through the haze that had overtaken your mind, was the hot breaths against the shell of your ear, the solid chest against your bare back, the caging arm around your waist, the firmness pressing against your ass through the thick layer of jean and fingers inside you, pumping slowly along your sensitive muscles, thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves exposed by all the teasing it had been subjected to. There was a deliciously tight ball of pressure inside you, slowly but surely growing tighter and tighter, making you delirious as it sent tingles through your body.





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Reiji wouldn't leave my brain alone today. But he also didn't want to continue the Pirate!AU I was doing. So here he is, here _this_ is. Kotobuki Reiji in all his Oniisan glory. And then he gets romantic. I swear to fuck he's either kinky or romantic. 
> 
> You're not even my best boy, that's Ren. 
> 
> Me: Will you get out of my brain now or at least cooperate for the Pirate!AU?  
> Reiji, probably: How 'bout no
> 
> Oh and this thing isn't proof read. At all.

The only thing you could feel, through the haze that had overtaken your mind, was the hot breaths against the shell of your ear, the solid chest against your bare back, the caging arm around your waist, the firmness pressing against your ass through the thick layer of jean and fingers inside you, pumping slowly along your sensitive muscles, thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves exposed by all the teasing it had been subjected to. There was a deliciously tight ball of pressure inside you, slowly but surely growing tighter and tighter, making you delirious as it sent tingles through your body.

You could barely recognize the noises you could hear, only belatedly realizing they were your own - moans and whimpers and pleading. You shuddered as those fingers curled inside you, brushing and pressing against the abused patch of nerves that had you arching your back and your neck, a long moan leaving your throat as blinding pleasure clouded your head. 

“Ahh, my dearest girl…” The low, husky voice vibrated against your ear, the sound sending a flash of heat straight into your core. Your knees buckled, trying to relieve the pressure between your legs but with his hand in between them, pumping away and building into the ball of tightness, it did nothing but exaggerate it. The voice chuckled, the puffs of breath tickling your ear. “Such a good little girl for me that you are… You’ve come so many times already for me… Do you even remember your name? Mine?”

Incoherent babbles left your lips, you weren’t even sure what you said but the answer must have amused the man behind you. 

“So you remember my name but can’t remember your own? Ahh! You really are the best girl I could ever ask for.” He laughed, his rumbling chest vibrating against your back. “You know just how to make your oniisan very happy, huh? I guess I should be a good oniisan to you too? Shall I reward you, my girl?”

You whimpered in response, his words - even if you could barely comprehend them in your head - sent an instinctual shiver of eagerness down your spine. You felt his lips curl into a satisfied smile against your ear. His fingers started pumping harder, curling deeper, his thumb aggressively pressing against your clit, shooting the slight pain and immense pleasure straight into your tightening core. You trashed in his arms, body shuddering as your nerves came to life in succession; ecstasy racing through you so quickly it made your head light. 

And then, you felt his teeth against the skin of your shoulder, biting down and breaking it and drawing blood; the sudden shock of pain shooting through you and your body  _ snapped.  _ Your body tensed into a bow, chest thrusting out as your orgasm rushed through you, just as intense as your last. Choked moans left your lips as his fingers slowed its pace, fucking you through it, caressing your over sensitive walls.

“You’re such a good girl for me, Y/N.” He whispered, licking at the wound he had inflicted on you, bestowing sweet chaste kisses around it. “That’s number three tonight? What do you say for one more?” 

You slumped against him, panting and crying as clarity slowly returned to you. The aftershocks from your release still raking through your body as you weakly raised your hand to stop the fingers  _ still _ pumping slowly in and out of you.

“R-Reiji… S-Stop, I-I can’t… anymore…” You whimpered out, fighting against your clattering teeth. 

“Ehh~? But Y/N…  _ I  _ still haven’t come yet,” Reiji whined, his voice still low, still so capable of sending shivers down your spine. His fingers relented though, leaving your drenched sex to hold onto your hips, pressing your ass down onto him. You gasped, feeling his hard dick, still confined in his jeans pressing against your ass. “Don’t you want to come again, this time with  _ me _ inside you instead of just my fingers? Don’t you want me to fill you up like I always do, until it just  _ spills  _ out of you?”

You whined as your body reacted to his temptations, sobbing out his name for mercy. His hand came up to brush away the tears falling from your eyes, his lips pressing against your temple softly. 

“Just one more, my girl. Don't you worry; I'll take care of you.” He murmured into your hair, kissing your head before maneuvering you to lay under him. You hazily watched as he discarded his pants, his eyes darkening at the sight of your shivering and helpless against the bed. He knelt between your legs, his hands coming to wrap around your knees to bring your legs over his hips. “I don't think I'll last past this one anyway… I just… I want to come inside you, my girl - my love.” 

You hiccuped his name out, gathering what strength you had to raise your arms for him. Reiji obliged you, reaching down and letting you wrap your arms around him, whimpering as you felt his length pressing against your entrance. You felt him kiss your neck and then his hips  _ moved. _

You gasped at his cock breaching your entrance, your body over sensitive from your previous orgasms to the point where it felt like every nerve ending down there was active. His slow movement made the stretch so much  _ more _ as you could  _ feel _ every single ridge and pulse of the organ penetrating you. You whimpered when he finally bottomed out, Reiji following you with a groan, feeling the way your walls wrapped and rippled around him. He stayed like that for a bit, savoring the way your body accepted him, the way it clenched and unclenched deliciously around him he almost came right then and there.

He drew a ragged breath, calling every fraying ends of his self control and leaned back. His eyes came upon the sight of your face, eyes closed, mouth hung upon, sweat maring your brow and a beautiful flush on your cheeks. His cock twitched and he felt desire pool tighter in him when you shuddered in response. So sensitive, so beautiful…

“My girl…” he called out, waiting for you to crack open your eyes. He smiled, so loving, so sweetly, so contrastingly with the grins and smirks he had given you the entire evening he spent driving you over the edge again and again. He supported himself on his hand beside your head, the other wrapping around your knee again to raise it more firmly over his hip and then he  _ moved _ . You gasped at the movement, pleasure running up your spine. “I love you… I love you so much.”

You couldn't reply, his hips going from long and deep to short and hard and back again. You threw your head back as he made love to you, his eyes never leaving your face, savoring each and every twitch and the moans and wails and cries leaving your throat. Already you could feel the tight ball signaling the presence of an incoming orgasm return in the depths of your belly, quickly growing tighter and stronger with each thrust Reiji drove his cock in and out of you. 

Your hands scrambled for purchase, trying to find  _ something _ to grasp in a meagre effort for stability. One of your hands ended up on his thigh, fingernails digging into his skin as you tried to hold on. The other wrapped around his wrist beside your head and Reiji simply took it with his own, intertwining your fingers with his and pinning it back to the bed. 

He never stopped his confessions to you. “I love you,” leaving his lips between his own moans of pleasure. He couldn't - wouldn't last long. The way your body gripped onto him, the way his name fell from your lips between all the incoherency of your pleasure, the way your hand gripped his like iron. There was no way he could tease you anymore, not with how much his desire for you bulged in your body, not with how much of his love for you filled his heart.

“I'm going to come,” Reiji panted out, his breaths short as oxygen became almost non existent in the heat of sex. “Ne, Y/N… will you come for me first? I want… I want to feel you coming around me… so… please…?” 

You could barely make out his words with the blood rushing in your ears, but evidently your body knew exactly what he was asking for. You choked out a scream as your release washed over you, magnified by so many times compared to your previous ones your vision whited out. You barely felt your body convulsed, but Reiji definitely did. He gritted his teeth as your muscles went crazy, gripping him so tightly and rippling in equal measure, drawing out his own choked moan as he lost grip on his control and came right inside you. His hips stuttered erratically as he came and in the haze of pleasure you could feel his seed filling you, your channel so sensitive, you could actually feel the weight of it inside you. 

Reiji collapsed onto of you, breathing ragged. His dick slipped out of you with the movement, making you whimper at the final brush inside you. Weakly, you wrapped an arm around him, fingers barely grasping at his hair as you kissed the skin of his neck. He groaned, rolling over lie on his side, arms reaching to pull you to him. 

A few mumbled curses and awkward moving passed before he settled you against him, sighing softly in contentment as he wrapped the thin blankets around you both. You were already passed out, snoring softly, your lips curled into a contented smile. Reiji peered down at you lovingly, raising his hand to brush against the tear marks against your cheek briefly before he settled back, closing his eyes and intent to get some actual sleep with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [eaddi@tumblr](http://eaddi.tumblr.com/). Alternatively, here's my Discord ID Addi#6969 . I bought nitro specifically so I could use that ID tag and you can pry it from my cold, broke fingers. I'm more active on discord though cuz fuck tumblr messaging.


End file.
